Funk Doublefunk
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: Extended ending for episode "Funk" cause I like the song, and think it fits New Directions


**_Author's Note_**_: So, idk where this came from. I keep writing these random episodic oneshots instead of working on my multichap fics and for that I know I suck. Anyways, enjoy :)_

_**D****isclaimer**: Don't own Glee, or this song by 12 Stones

* * *

  
_

"See you punks at Regionals," Puck sauntered off the stage, smirking at the terror in Jesse's eyes.

"They did a funk number. We've never been able to pull off a funk number," the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline was unable to hide the panic in his voice as he watched Giselle roll her eyes before responding in monotone.

"Well, that's because we're soulless automatons."

Wrinkling his brow in frustration, Jesse spoke for the entire team.

"I'm so depressed."

The team sat in the audience until the lights shut off before filing out into the parking lot, tripping and stumbling like no one had ever seen before. They were standing in the aisle between the rows of Range Rovers when the six males of New Directions surrounded them.

As a unit the boys raised their paintball guns and pointed them at the rival team, freezing before actually shooting. The two groups sat glaring at each other for what seemed like hours before Rachel's voice rang out through the lot.

"You say you know just who I am." The tiny brunette stepped around the front end of Jesse's vehicle accompanied by Santana and Mercedes.

"But you can't imagine."

The two blonde girls stepped from behind Giselle's vehicle as Tina moved to stand behind Artie. They all sang out as a cohesive voice, blending in a way Vocal Adrenaline could never hope to achieve.

"What waits for you across the line."

Rachel continued singing alone, stalking purposefully toward her ex.

"You thought you had me, but I'm still here standing. And I'm tired of backing down."

All twelve members sang out together as Puck shot a paintball into Jesse's stomach, doubling the curly haired douche over.

"And I'm here now feeling the pain of a thousand hearts," Quinn glanced at the to boys who she had hurt so much this year only to find both sets of eyes on her, "Been to hell and back again. I won't take this."

The smaller team circled tighter around the flustered champions who flinched back, tightening into a tense ball.

"You try so hard to bring me down. You can't break the broken. You still don't seem to understand."

The two leads advanced on Jesse together.

"It's your turn to see just how it feels to be me. How it feels to be knocked down."

The boy stepped back, stumbling over his teammates and landing on his back.

"And you're here now, feeling the pain of a thousand hearts. You've been to hell and back again. You can't take this."

The funkified team drew Jesse to his feet, stumbling as a group away from the team they no longer intimidated, moving towards their vehicles.

Puck stepped forward, menacing smirk in place even as he dropped his paintball gun to the pavement.

"Remember this feeling."

The family that was New Directions joined together, realizing that they had succeeded in throwing the crueler team into a funk, singing as one again.

"How it feels to be alive."

Rachel stepped toward Jesse, waiting until he raised his eyes to meet hers. She smiled wider at the doubt clouding his normally clear [insert color of jgroff's eyes]eyes as he saw the shift in her from the broken and beat down Rachel to this confident and exuberant girl he had never really known but had inadvertently brought back to the surface with his team's funkification efforts.

"Now you see me through my eyes."

The New Directions turned then, strolling happily away from the black SUVs dominating the guest parking lot.

"And we're here now feeling the beat of a thousand hearts. Coming back to life again, we can make it!"

They finally believed it, and it was evident in the near giddiness in the voices of all twelve members and the tears in the eyes of their coach who was watching from the auditorium doorway. It was Puck that sang out the loudest, urging his teammates to hold onto this attitude and confidence.

"Remember this feeling."

And it was Rachel that turned to catch her ex boyfriend and always rival's eye again, rubbing the salt into the wound she had dealt his pride.

"Remember..."


End file.
